The Thing That Won't Happen Again
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: In dark, starless night Kardia is suffering from his endless fever, nurtured by his cold friend, Degel. But Aquarius' presecne, that usualy helped Scorpio, isn't enough to make him feel better. What Degel will do to help his friend, and why cooling turned into heating? Warning: contains yaoi, man x man love.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own SSTLC characters!**_

* * *

_**Thing that won't happen again**_

The dark, starless night was reaching its culmination. At that hour even the small noise didn't disturb the peace of the dreaming people. But if someone had the desire to take some walk now, then he could see that not everyone was sleeping. In one of the twelve Temples the soft light was covering austerely furnished room. The small candle was spreading many reflections on the walls, a bed, a table, and on the hairs of two men staying in that space. One of them was lying on the huge bed, covered with a thin blanket and sleeping not quite peacefully. Like he had a painful nightmare. Sometimes from his mouth escaped a small groan, sometimes he grabbed the sheets in silence with wry face, every few minutes watched by his friend. That friend was sitting near the table, his glasses reflected the light of the candle. Time to time his hand grabbed the corner of the page, flipping the paper over the other side. It wasn't perfect time for reading, but what else he could do at that time?

Degel closed his book with a sigh. Pulling his glasses, he looked at his sleeping friend again. Kardia was really restless this night, yet it seems that his dream, or nightmare, whatever he had, couldn't be disturbed. The oung man could feel the heat radiating from Scorpio's senseless, almost naked body.

His fever. His never-ending fever, consuming his body all the time. Kardia always had the fever; sometimes it was getting worse, than usual, causing much more suffer. Like today. The cloudy day passed without anything odd, they had their ordinary talk, a few jokes, and a small walk around the Sanctuary. But when Kardia placed his hand on his chest, on his heart, Degel knew what will happen. What was waiting for them in the next few minutes. They didn't even manage to turn back to the Scorpio Temple. The blue-eyed Saint collapsed.

Degel sighed again, putting his glasses at the table. There was still plenty of the time to dawn, but a candle was reaching its limit, and the young man just finished his book. He was wandering, if he could leave Kardia's side and go to his own Temple only for a few moments. Aquarius' coldness was helping with lowering the temperature of the hot body, but if he leave, then the fever could get worse. On the other hand, what's the point of sitting in the darkness, when it is so easy to fall asleep? The Saint stood up, making a decision. A few minutes didn't make a big difference. Kardia will be fine.

Before he left, Degel put his hand on friend's forehead, checking the temperature. Then he sighed deeply. As far as he could feel, the fever got worse even with all this cold the Aquarius was spreading the whole time. It could end badly if it will continue like that. So… What should he do? But he couldn't manage to make any other decision, when the hot fingers touched him. Kardia caught his hand and lowered to his own, hot cheek.

"I hope you are not gonna take away your hand. It feels too nice..." whispered the blue-haired Saint. His eyes were shining in a fever. The Aquarius sat next to him on the bed.

"I am glad, that you are awake. How do you feel, Kardia?" asked Degel, still with his cold hand on friend's cheek.

"I never though, I will say that, but wanna know something? I have enough of that heat. And now I would like to be in the Siberia, than here..."

"That is rare for you to say something like that, indeed rare," said Degel with the pale smile, looking into Kardia's blue eyes. He sighed, knowing what he should do now. He wished that it wouldn't happen this time, but now it was pointless to avoid it. He had to do that for the sake of his friend.

Degel withdrew his hand from the hot cheek, causing the growl full of discontent from Kardia.

"Don't act like a child, Scorpio", said Degel. "I am right back to you."

Then he took off his shirt, leaving it on the floor, blew out the candle flame, and slipped under a blanket. He hugged tight his friend, covering the incredible hot body with his cold one. One of Degel's hands was placed on the cheek.

'His heart is almost burning', thought the Aquarius. 'No wonder he is suffering so much.'

The faint smile appeared on Kardia's face.

"I believe you told me, you will never do that again," a whisper from the blue-haired man.

"Because the next day you made fun of me,"said Degel, sending to friend's heart waves of the cold. With no visible effect.

Kardia laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for that."

"Do not bother yourself. Tomorrow you will be doing the same thing."

Another smile.

Then Degel felt hot hand that sank into his long hair, Kardia's head turned in his direction with two half-closed, shining eyes, and the slightly parted lips. The warm breath swept his cheek. The young Aquarius knew what Kardia was aiming to. The fingers woven in the long hair, trembling lips, and other hand playing on his back. It had to be this. But Degel didn't do anything to stop his friend. He was looking into the half-closed, blue eyes, waiting for _it_.

The hot lips touched his own, first lightly, hesitantly, as if owner was ready to retreat if Degel will show any sight of displeasure; but then harder, more confidently, when nothing bad happened. The soft tongue started to touch the lower lip of the Aquarius with the ust, even teeth clenched gently on it. Quiet moan of pleasure escaped from Kardia's mouth, telling that he wanted more, and more, and much more. But Degel was ready to withdraw, catching the wrist of friend's hand and intending to pull it out of his hair. And then he opened his lips slightly, letting the hot tongue into his mouth. He felt the smile of Kardia.

The young Aquarius couldn't resist. Felling the soft part of Kardia inside his mouth, he had to start his own explore. The two hot tongues touched each other lustily, pulling and dancing. It was so pleasurable, that even from Degel's mouth was heard the gentle moan. The Scorpio hugged him more tightly, pushing his lips into friends harder, and harder, like he wanted to never stop that passionate kiss. He played gently with the long hair, touching the cool skin, desiring something more. The heat inside his body changed a little bit; it wasn't the heat of the fever anymore but the heat of lust. He let a moan of desire escape from his mouth.

Degel could feel it too, that change of Kardia's heat; the ill heart was beating in another rhythm. Even inside his body was happening something strange, something he never felt before. His skin was shivering like in coldness, but he felt only the heat from both of their bodies. It was because of that passionate kiss with Kardia. He knew that very well. And he should break that kiss an instant. But it passed another few minutes, before it ended by its own, the two pairs of lips broke away from each other.

Kardia closed his eyes, breathing hard, but he didn't let go of the Aquarius. He was still touching cool skin, and playing with friend's hair. But when he heard the trembling breath, he looked at Degel with the sparkling eyes. Degel was gazing at him too, with a little surprised look and the slightly parted lips.

Kardia chuckled.

"What's wrong, my dear Aquarius?" he asked quietly.

Degel didn't respond, still looking at his friend with that innocent, surprised eyes. Kardia smiled wider and whispered:

"Heh, I know, what's wrong. You _like_ it!"

The cold presence of Degel returned on his face, although not that fast as it could. It returned _hardly_.

"You are dreaming, Sco…"

"Shut up. You like it!"

And before Degel could answer, Kardia linked their lips again. The Aquarius didn't withdraw from it. He let his hand sank into the blue curls, moaning in the pleasure.

He really _like_ it.

And then he felt a change in position of Kardia's muscle. Second later it was _him_, who was lying under his friend. Kardia switched their bodies without breaking the deep kiss. But Degel forced him to stopped, clenching his fist on the blue hair, and pulling his head back.

The lust. It was the lust on Kardia's face.

"What are you doing, Kardia?" asked Degel, trying to make his voice sound cold and harsh.

Kardia showed his white teeth in the wide, rapacious smile.

"What do you think, my Degel?" he whispered into friend's ear. "I'm making you my prey."

He licked Aquarius' cheek and touched gently the cold ear with his tongue, then clenched slightly the white teeth on it, and started to suck. A moan he heard wasn't as delicate as all previous. Finally, it was the moan filled with lust, almost animal. Kardia felt the cold hands tightening on his head with strength of a vice, and then Degel crushed their lips in the passionate and brute kiss. The lustful tongue broke into Scorpio's mouth, searching, exploring, touching and dancing. It was a kiss with the passion of fire that Kardia never expected from his usual cold friend.

This time it was Kardia who broke this kiss, causing - for his content – Degel to moan with a disappointment. But he didn't force him to wait too long for the pleasure; he moved his lips to friend's soft throat, then to the chest and finally touching already hard nipple. He slipped a tip of his tongue, and started to play with the nipple, licking it and then biting, leading Degel to madness. The Aquarius arched his back, breathing hard, and whispering something that sounded like 'more'.

Kardia smiled joyfully. As his friend wanted, he moved his head lower, leaving the hard nipples, and making a wet path as his tongue was leaded to the muscular stomach, and lower, lower, licking the cold skin…

When the Scorpio felt under his fingers that the most interesting him part of Degel's body was ready for whatever will happen, he couldn't resist his lust; he howled like an animal. That sound could be heard out of the Temple, making people anxious if anyone were outside, walking near that building. But Kardia didn't care. With _that_ sound he got rid of the rest of Aquarius' clothes, tearing them apart, and leaving on the stone floor. For him it was realy splendid and exciting view. Spasmodically breathing Degel, with the naked body, the lust into eyes and expression of the pleasure on the face, with one hand still in the blue hair, and with his other hand clutching the sheet. That _cold_ Degel, needing Kardia's touch, Kardia's lips, and Kardia's body. That _calm_ Degel, now acting as he left his other self far away and showing his hot temperament. That _smart_ Degel, who never did such an unreasonable thing, without considering it.

It was Degel that Kardia really wanted to see. Beyond all the boundaries, loosing his cool temperament, loosing to his desires.

Degel wasn't aware, what was happening do him. He just wanted to feel Kardia's hot body _harder_. Feel his soft tongue, feel his curls on the cold skin, feel the hot lips on his own. And when the Scorpio tore his clothes, and howled, he lost himself in that lustful desire, couldn't wait for his _touch_. Touch on _that_ part of his body. But first Kardia didn't do such a thing, he only stared at his naked body, then moved higher, and kissed Degel deeply. And then… He felt it. _Those _touch of Kardia's hand. Making him crazy, so crazy, causing him to moan loudly. He could hear his friend's groans as well, and it was making him feel better, the pleasure and the heat was spreading around his whole body.

His hips started to move by their own will, trying to be closer to friend's loins, rubbing their skin together; his arms tried to press their body harder almost breaking Kardia's bones; the two linked tongues was licking themselves inside the hot mouths. And the hands, hot hands on his body, everywhere, touching his muscles, touching his arms, his nipples, playing with his long hair, and playing with _that_. Making him crazy, making him moan, making him forget about everything. Causing him the pain, that sweet pain he never felt before.

Kardia broke their passionate kiss, first starting to suck Degel's lower lip, then just ending even that. The Aquarius looked at him with a disappointment, intending to ask 'why?'. But the Scorpio only showed his white teeth in a wide smile, speeding his moves. He lowered his head again, but not for kiss; he licked his friend's lips by his own tongue, then moved to the cheek, and stopped at the ear, licking it and then sucking. Degel moaned loudly.

"Say it", Kardia whispered with low voice into Aquarius' ear. "Say my name, Degel. I wanna hear it on your lips."

He touched _him_, starting to move even faster, sucking his earlobe more rapidly. Degel dug his nails into Kardia's back, moaning violently, feeling his climax coming near, and near, and near.

"Say it, Degel."

He couldn't take anymore… _It_ was so close, coming like the hurricane…

Degel took a deep breath, trying to not groan.

"Kardia…" he whispered hardly. He took another breath, and said it again: "Kardia…" He couldn't stop himself, Scorpio's name escaped from his mouth again, and again, while their bodies were approaching the sweet end together. "Kardia… Kardia…!"

It was violent, almost brutal, causing the infinite sweet pain in the whole body, making them scream, making _him_ scream the name of Kardia. His nails made the deep bruises in friend's skin; a few red drops covered the fingers, and the back of his friend. At the same time the Scorpio bite Degel's shoulder, trying not to scream loud, but he couldn't hold himself; the loud moan filled his bedroom along with his name screaming by the Aquarius. He felt pain on his back, when the nails wounded him, but he didn't care about that; he himself did the same with the chest of Degel.

It didn't end quickly, they could feel _it_ long after they stopped to scream, breathing hard, not able to move any of their muscles. It was so difficult for Kardia to approach his friend's lips and kiss him gingerly. And when he put his head on Degel's chest, he chuckled.

"What?" he heard.

"Finally…" Kardia started with the exhausted voice. "Finally you are warm, dear Degel."

And with the light smile he felt unconscious.

Degel was looking at ceiling for a while, playing with the blue curls of Kardia, and trying to calm his own heart. Then he smiled, hugging his friend tightly, closed his violet eyes, and started to sleep.

* * *

Morning came quietly, filling the room with the friendly light, and falling on the two men, lying in the bed. Degel opened his eyes when a sunbeam touched his eyelids. He still could feel that sweet pain in his body, causing him not able to move for a while, like his bones were turned into a cotton wool. Kardia was still in the same position as when he fell senseless last night, with Aquarius' fingers into his blue curls.

"Do you wake up, Degel?" he heard Kardia's voice.

He realized, that his friend's body wasn't as hot as yesterday.

"Yes, and how long…?"

"Long enough. But it is comfortable to lie like that." It was sure he didn't have any intention in moving from that position.

Degel sighed and switched their bodies, moving to the top. A cascade of his long hair fell on a pillow, and Kardia's shoulders. He came close to his friend, his lips almost touched Scorpio's one. Kardia smiled, parting his lips a bit.

"Wanna another round, Aquarius?"

Degel smiled as well, moving his lips to cheek, and then to ear, touching it gently.

"No, Scorpio. I only want to say, this will never happen again." He licked slightly friend's ear, and jumped out of the bed. Because his own pants were in the shreds, he caught that one belonged to Kardia. He dressed up, took his book and glasses, and headed to the exit.

Then the Aquarius felt the strong fingers around his wrist, and Kardia pulled him to himself. Degel sat on the bed, next to his friend, Kardia's hand sunk into his long hair. The violet-eyed man didn't have time to react, Kardia pressed their lips together and kissed Degel beastly. The Aquarius let him to do that, but after the kiss ended, he stood up, and left without any word.

Kardia lied back, looking at the ceiling of his Temple, and smiling wild. He _knew_ that the next time he will be able to take whatever he want from Degel by his own. He just _knew_.

* * *

_**Soon I will add a sequel ;***_


End file.
